


The Devious Maid

by attackontash



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, alternative universe, boss!eren, eventually smut idk, lots of angst and cute fluff, maid au, maid!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontash/pseuds/attackontash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU based on Ereri. Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman from Attack On Titan. For the purposes of this story, Eren is 19 and Levi is 21. This will start out as mostly fluff but may eventually progress to smut.</p><p>Eren Jaeger, 19 year old rich business student at Trost University is doing everything he can to make good grades so he can become as successful as his father who is a world famous medical research doctor. With his school work taking up most of his time, Eren never has time to do anything basic like his laundry or make himself something simple as a sandwich and his apartment is an absolute mess. Whilst doing some studying, Eren finds an add online for a maid agency who send maids to your house that will stay with you so they can clean and cook ect. Within a week of applying, Eren is sent the always so sassy and completely gorgeous Levi Ackerman to be his new live in maid. Levi, 21 year old nobody who is working a job as a maid to try and save up some money so he can go to college and get a better job, Accepts the position as Eren's new maid with no idea of the situations that would occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Maid Named Levi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered Ereri Fic where Levi becomes Eren's maid. I also post my stories on wattpad if you'd like to see what the cover art for these looks like! my user is @attackontash. This will mostly be written in Eren's POV unless I feel the need to write something in Levi's.

Rushing into the kitchen, my pants half way up my legs as I tried to dance my way into them, I quickly grabbed a pop tart from the box and began eating it. Untoasted pop tarts had become my favourite quick breakfast solution these past few weeks since I never had time to make a proper one. I picked up my bag and keys and practically ran out of my front door, almost forgetting to lock it. I had a lecture at 9:00 and it was now 8:40. For the second time this week I had slept in and almost missed my class. All the late nights I had been spending doing essays and other important pieces for my final grade of the term and ignoring sleep had been catching up with me and now I was finding it so hard to tear myself away from the nice, warm sheets in the morning. Arriving at Trost University, I practically ran across the carpark and straight into the tall building. 8:55. I made it into the classroom with 5 minutes to spare. I'd say I got lucky, but only just. The lecture lasted for 3 hours before the class was dismissed for the day, meaning I was free to do whatever I wanted to do. 

'Mr Jaeger, A parcel delivered to your apartment about an hour ago.' The doorman called after me as I made my way inside my apartment building and headed for the lift. 

'Thanks Martin!' I called back and pressed the button for floor 7 which happened to be the top floor, the floor that my apartment is on. 

I picked up the box from outside of my door and carried it inside with me, setting it down on the table. Well, The tiny little space of the table that was actually visible to me. The place was a mess. The sink was full of week old unwashed dishes, what was supposed to be my kitchen table was covered in coursework books, scattered sheets of paper that had been half written on and empty take away containers. Don't even get me started on the pile of laundry that was gathering on my bedroom floor. I took one look at the mess and sighed softly deciding that I would take care of it later. I had a paper to finish right now that was due tomorrow. Pushing the thoughts of my paper aside, I decided to open up the package that was now on my table. I ripped the tape off the big brown box and peeled back the lid to take a look inside. Inside the box was something wrapped in tissue paper and a little handwritten note. 

'Eren, Thought you might need this when you finally decide to clean that apartment of yours. Use it wisely. - Hanji' The note read and underneath the tissue paper was an itty bitty maid dress complete with an apron, little headband, duster and some long stockings. Typical Hanji. 

I took the dress out of the box and held it against my tall, skinny frame and snorted a little. Like I was ever going to be wearing a dress like this. Maybe I could use this as a joke for my up coming Halloween party. I tossed the dress back into the box and flopped down onto the couch, picking up my laptop. Only 3 more paragraphs to go and I would be done with this paper. I opened up the internet and put some music on youtube to help me concentrate and relax. I clicked on a song that I loved and waited for the video to load only to be met with frustration as one of those annoying adverts popped up before me. Normally I press the skip button but this particular add caught my attention. A tall bald man in a suit with a very commanding voice appeared on the screen and began talking. 

'Are you tired of cleaning up after yourself?! Had a hard day at work and just don't have the motivation to make yourself any dinner?! Fed up of wiping away the hairs on the sink?! Is laundry such a chore to you that you wear the same shirt for 3 days in a row?! Well look no further! Here at Maid For Hire we have a solution to all of your cleaning problems! Go to our website now to sign up for our maid services and you will receive a high quality maid who will move in if you require it and do all of the boring work for you!' The man practically yelled into my ears and waved his arms around like an idiot in front of me. I thought to myself for a moment before I copied the web address into my search bar and clicked go. 

A well presented page popped up with lots of information and little pictures of maids dotted all over it. I decided to read a bit more into this maid thing and the more I read the more appealing it was starting to sound to me. The idea of a maid, scrubbing my floors in one of those little dresses made me smile a little, purely because it meant I wouldn't have to do any work. I quickly began to enter my details into the form for requesting a maid. Within the next few moments I received and email to say that my form was being processed and they should send out a maid to me within the next few days. I closed down the website and quickly went back to writing the last of my essay so that when I was done I could spend the night doing something a little more exciting. 

-  
It had been at least a week since I had filled out the form to get a maid sent to my house. I hadn't heard anything back yet and was starting to think that maybe it was one of those stupid scams to get people's addresses ect. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when a loud knock at my door caused the framed art work on the side wall to shake a little. By the loudness and enthusiasm of the knock I thought it might be my loud and eccentric friend Hanji. The one who sent me the little maid outfit trying to be funny. I trudged to the door in my pyjamas, a half empty cereal bowl in my hand and took a look through my peep hole. A small man with black parted hair was standing in front of the door, looking very nervous. I opened the door up slowly and looked at him. 

'um are you lost kid? Can I help you?' I asked through a mouthful of lucky charms, the milk dribbling on my chin a little. 

'Oh how lovely. And kid? I'm 100% certain that I am older than you.' The small man replied in a stern manner and rolled his eyes a little at me. 

I took a moment to look him up and down, taking in all of his visible features. His black hair was parted down the middle on the front and from the looks of things, he had a neatly kept undercut. His jawline was perfect and his lips were small and evenly shaped but looked like they hadn't smiled for a long time. I took a moment to stare into his eyes and a small blush creeped onto my cheeks. He was gorgeous. His eyes were a mixture of a really light smokey grey with a hint of blue added in. The reminded me of the sky during an intense storm. 

'Don't smart mouth me, shorty. Why are you standing at my apartment door?' I asked, laughing a little as I tried to cover the blush on my cheeks and wiped the milk dribble from my chin. 

'I am not that short.' The man protested and folded his arms across his chest to make his mood seem even more apparent. 'Eren Jaeger yes? I'm your new maid.' 

I felt my heart stop for a second and I tried my hardest not to bust a hole in my bottom lip with my teeth. The gorgeous man in front of me who I had basically just insulted twice was about to be washing my dirty underwear and scrubbing my bathroom floors. 

'Wait you're my what..?' I asked, staring at him with a really blank and confused look on my face. This man was now my maid. 

'Well you requested a maid didn't you? So now you have me. What's the matter? am I different to the fantasies you've probably been having?' The smaller man smirked and kept his arms folded across his chest as he stood up a little straighter. 

'Well.. I was expecting someone.. Not you. I kind of thought they'd send me someone you know.. Old.' I chuckled and felt my cheeks heat up again at his comment as I sat the bowl of cereal down onto the table beside the door. 'Well uh you had better come in then. The place is a mess so don't be expecting much.' 

The smaller man picked up his suitcase and headed into my apartment closing the door behind him. The look of horror on his face as he took in the mess surrounding him was really quite a picture. He placed his suitcase onto the floor and began to pick up some pieces of paper from the floor, fashioning them into a neat little pile before setting them down on my all glass coffee table and turned to look at me. 

'So Maid, I guess you can see that you already have your work cut out for you.' I smirked and glanced at him again. He really didn't look prepared for cleaning at all. He was wearing a plain white button up and some dark black skinny jeans. Not really cleaning attire. 

'Levi.' He said softly and turned his attention back to the mess that was all over the kitchen and the living room area, making another face of absolute disgust as he took a duster out of the front pocket on his suitcase. 'My name is Levi.'


	2. The One With The Clean Tiles And The Macaroni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi cleans Eren's entire apartment until it is spotless and makes him some dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Chapter two! This one might get a little sad in the middle but it all works out happy in the end yay! I have a tumblr where I post some silly ereri edits and stuff if any of you wish to follow me or send me messages regarding my stories or anything. I take one shot requests to like if you send me a prompt I will be happy to write something up for you! my url is attackontash so the same as my user on here! Happy reading everyone <3

'Well Levi, Let me show you to your room and then you can start cleaning the apartment.' I said softly and tried to hold in a laugh at the look of utter disgust on his face. I could see his hand which held the duster itching to start cleaning something. 

Levi nodded slowly and picked up his suitcase again, letting out a soft sigh as he turned to face me. I headed towards my own room and gestured to the door with my hand, not really bothering to open it up. 

'That there is my room.' I said softly and looked back at Levi who had followed closely behind me. 'And this, is your room.' I gestured to the room across from mine and opened up the door, allowing him to walk inside and have a look at his new home. 

The guest room was a little bit smaller than mine but it was still big and spacious. Inside the room was a large window with a good view of the city and the walls were littered with some fancy decorative art just like the living room area. One wall was lined with wardrobes for storing clothes ect and each wardrobe door had a mirror on it. The opossite wall had a double bed with a little dresser on the left side. I looked over at Levi who had now stepped further into the room and was admiring every feature like he had never seen anything like this before. He turned his attention back to me and smiled softly. 

'Wow. This room is beautiful. Thank you.' Levi said softly and took another quick look around. 'Nicer than anywhere i've lived before..' 

I frowned a little at Levi's comment. It was hard to imagine anyone treating this gorgeous man in any wrong way. He didn't seem like he deserved it at all. Levi put down his suitcase in the corner and sat down on his bed, looking up at me. I was a little curious now and so I sat down beside him and turned my attention to him and only him. 

'What do you mean..?' I asked softly and bit my bottom lip a little with nervousness. Nothing could prepare me for the answer he was about to give.

Levi started to explain and I swear I heard him swallow thickly and let out a very soft but noticeable sigh. 'I used to work in a big manor a town away from here.. I worked for an older lady. Mrs Delicato. Her husband had died a year before I started working for her from Cancer. According to the other staff in the household she used be a very fun and easy going lady but after the tragic loss of her husband she was just never the same. Shortly after I had began working for her she had taken to drinking as a popular everyday activity. She once drank two and a half full bottles of strong burboun in a day and yet somehow she still managed to survive.' He said softly and looked down at the floor as he continued talking, some small tears wetting his eyes. 'One day, she came in from an evening out with her friends and tracked mud into the house with her onto the floor that I had only just finished cleaning. In her drunken state she hadn't realized it had been her and accused me of not doing my job properly. I tried to explain to her that it wasn't me and she got really angry.. She picked up her empty glass bottle from the counter and smashed it over my head.. I was taken to the hospital by the chef who stayed with me while the nurses assesed me.. I needed 15 stitches and little bits of glass removed from my head. That wasn't the first time she assaulted me. I convinced myself she didn't mean it and it was just the drink. I really needed the money but it all became to much and I had to quit..' 

I felt some tears start to well up in my own eyes and I quickly wiped them away so he wouldn't see and tried to remain as cool and collected as possible. I reached a hand out and softly rubbed at Levi's arm with it, offering him a small but reassuring smile. He looked up from the floor to me and I could see the tears still forming on his eyes. There was a faint but still noticeable scar on his head where she had obviously hit him. 

'Levi. Look, While you live under my roof and work for me there will be no violence or anything. I'm not that type of guy. In fact, you'll be lucky if you see much of me for the next while. I have college and on weekends I make plans with my friends. But Mrs Delicato or whatever you wanna call her isn't your boss anymore. I am. And I say no violence.' I said softly and tried to keep my smile as warm and inviting as possible. 'Now, I have to go out so you can make a start on the cleaning. I don't care which room you start on as long as it's clean okay?' 

Levi nodded and picked up his suitcase again, placing it on the bed. He took out some cleaning supplies like a special brush, his duster, a little apron and a little thing to go round his head. It looked like a bandana. He tied the bandana around his head and made his way out of his room leaving me on the bed. 

-

I left the house for the rest of the day as I had promised Hanji & Erwin, our other friend that I would meet up with them to hang out for a bit. Erwin also asked if he could borrow my lecture notes since he had been out sick for the last week and didn't have any at all. We went to the park and to our favourite coffee shop for a bit before we decided to part ways and head home for the night. It was about 5pm on the dot when I got home. I hadn't locked the door since Levi was still home so all I had to do was open it up. I turned the handle slowly, not expecting what I was about to be faced with. 

The entire apartment was spotless and a delicious smell filled the air. No piles of paper on the floor, no empty take out containers all over the place and I could practically see my reflection in the coffee table in my living room. I had never seen the place so clean. I decided to let my body follow the glorious smell into my kitchen and my eyes widened a little. The entire place was really clean too except for some cooking items on the counter next to the stove. infront of the stove with his back to me was Levi in his little apron, cooking. I stood for a moment taking in some more of his distinctive features. His undercut was now more noticeable that he had his back to me and I could see from his waist that he was really skinny but well built. His muscles didn't look huge but they did seem very defined even just from his back. His ass was a perfect little apple bottom shape and his tight fitting jeans seemed to hug it perfectly. I snapped myself from my thoughts, a small blush on my cheeks as I began to speak.

'Levi.' I said softly and watched as he turned himself around quickly to face me, a wooden spoon in his hand and a pepper pot in the other. 'What are you doing?'

'I thought i'd make you some dinner.. I mean it's only mac and cheese but it's a family recipe and it's really good. I used to help my grandma make it when I was little and she always used to tell me I was-' I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. 

'You mean you cooked for me..?' I almost whispered and my eyes widened again. It had been a long time since I had eaten a proper home cooked meal let alone have someone cook for me. 

'Yes.' He answered back softly and began to stir his sauce carefully with the wooden spoon again. 'That is part of my job description isn't it? I cook and clean.' he grinned a little and began to put some macaroni onto two plates. He had made some for himself too which I decided was okay since he too had to eat and he had spent the entire day cleaning my filthy apartment. That will surely have worked up quite an appetite. 

I sat down at the table and picked up the fork which had been laid out for me. Carefully scooping up some macaroni, I popped it into my mouth and began to eat it. A small moan of satisfaction from how good Levi's cooking was escaped my lips and I quickly tried to cover it up by coughing a little. 

'It's good. Really good' I said softly and scooped up some more macaroni. 'I think you're going to do just fine here. Welcome to your new life, Levi.'


	3. The One With The Family Talks And Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks Levi more questions about his life whilst they are enjoying some dinner. Levi then scares Eren later in the evening causing a major popcorn spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this tonight that I just keep writing and firing out chapters! I think i'm done for now though. Eren is just going to keep asking Levi questions about his life for a while to get to know him better and there will be some very cute interactions between the two in future chapters but for now happy reading!

Levi washed up the dishes from dinner and made sure that everything was put back in its correct place once he was finished with it. It amazed me how organized and on top of things he was. He hadn't even been here a day and already my apartment was unrecognizable. You could actually tell that I do infact have a carpet. 

'So do you have any plans for the night, Eren?' Levi asked softly snapping me back out of my thoughts. 

'No actually. On Saturday nights I usually just stay in and watch tv.' I replied and nodded a little as I took a small sip from the cup of juice in front of me. 'Sometimes I study. Depends if I have an important test the next week or not.' 

'I see.' Levi nodded and began wiping the counter for the 3rd time in the space of 5 minutes. 'I forgot to mention. I get one day a week off and I choose Sundays. I use it to see friends and do anything I want to.' 

'What about family?' I asked softly and watched every movement he made with the cloth carefully. 'Do you ever visit them?'

Levi stopped wiping the counter and looked down for a second. I knew I had obviously said something that struck a nerve judging by the expression on his face. He looked a little torn and broken to be honest. 

'I don't have any family. My parents died in a car crash when I was 8. I lived with my uncle for a while but he left without a word..' Levi sighed softly. 'I moved in with my grandma but she died when I was 18.. I took up a job as a maid to make some money for myself..' 

I frowned a little and realized that I had probably just crossed a line. I shouldn't be trying to dive so deep into Levi's personal life after all he is only my maid. There's something so fascinating about him though. The way he tells his stories. 'I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be prying into your personal life.' 

'No no it's okay. You have every right to ask questions. I'm a stranger who just moved into your apartment that you know nothing about expect for my name and where I used to work.' Levi said softly and nodded a little as he put the cloth away, after washing it in some clean water that was in the sink. 'So I have no family. It's just me. What about you?' 

'My mom died when I was little and I never see my Dad much anymore.' I said softly and sat my cup back down onto the table mat. 'He's a medical research doctor so he travels all over the country because of his job. My sister Mikasa lives on the other side of the city and attends a different college so I don't really get to see her as often as i'd like to. She calls every once in a while just to check in and see how i'm doing and when we both have time off we will visit each other' 

Levi nodded and sat down at the opposite side of the table from me, being careful not to dirty it as he had only just cleaned it about 10 minutes ago. 'Your sister sounds nice. Maybe i'll get to meet her someday.' He said softly and nodded a little too hopeful. 

'Maybe but i'd be careful. She'll probably interogate you and make you scared of her at first. She's older than me and she's very protective and a little bit possesive at times.' I laughed softly but stopped after a second to show Levi how serious I was about her protective side. I wasn't kidding when I said that. 

\- 

I retired to the couch for the rest of the night, finding a good horror movie to watch on netflix. Levi had decided he was going to bed to read a book so he said goodnight about an hour ago. I had put out the lights and had made myself a big bowl of popcorn which was now resting carefully in my lap. The movie was just getting to the good part, I should know since i've already saw it about 10 times but everytime I watch it the jump scares never fail to get me. Just as the horrible ghost popped up I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I swear I jumped right out my skin sending the bowl of popcorn flying all over the sofa, myself and the floor. A second later the light was switched on and a frantic and worried Levi, in his pyjamas was standing in front of me.

'Eren! I didn't mean to scare you..' He said looking a little sheepish as he scratched the back of his head a little nervously. 'I just came to see if you needed anything before I go to bed but I guess now you need me to clean up the popcorn..' 

I watched as Levi got down on the floor and began to pick up the little popcorn peices, placing them back in the bowl. I felt a little bad since I know he had good intentions and hadn't meant to make me shit myself at all. 

'I can help with that..' I said softly and got down on the floor too, slowly picking up more of the little peices. 'It's okay.' 

Levi looked over at me and shook his head a little as he continued to pick up more bits. 'Listen Kid I got this okay.' He said sounding a little angry with himself for causing the mess in the first place even though it was an accident. 

Once all the popcorn was picked up and put into the bin I headed towards my room and Levi headed to his so we could get some sleep. Tomorrow is Sunday which means that it is Levi's day off. I wonder what he has planned. I decided to make a note of asking him at breakfast. If he makes breakfast that is but i'm sure he will. The idea of having pop tarts again was starting to sound less and less appealing. I walked into my room and as I was about to shut the door I saw Levi in his room across the hall turn to look at me. 

'Goodnight Eren. I hope you like pancakes.' He whispered softly and closed over his bedroom door. 

'Goodnight Levi. Pancakes are perfect.' I replied softly and closed my door, flopping down onto my bed before making myself comfortable for the long restless night ahead of me.


	4. The One With The Eyes That Witnessed A Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren witnesses something he really shouldn't have and discusses Halloween with Levi over Chinese food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for chapter 4! This one was pretty funny to write. I was laughing the entire time I was writing it. Mostly because of the thought of Levi in a little maid outfit. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Happy Reading!

**2 months later.**

It is exactly a week until my anual Halloween party. I was pretty much prepared and organized for it. My decorations were in a box in my room and I already had my costume planned out. I was going as an army type soilder. The uniform looked very smart and cool on me. It actually made me look kind of like a commander or captain of some sort and I loved that. I always liked the idea of being a boss. Being in charge of people and that's exactly what I would be at my party. In charge. Responsible. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts about Halloween when I realized that today is Sunday. Levi's day off. As much as I hated to admit it, I was really starting to enjoy his prescence around the apartment and not just because he did my laundry so it was fresh smelling for hours or made me delicious food whenever I was hungry. He really made for some good company. I looked up as I heard Levi's bedroom door open and then close again. He must be home again. He had gone out this morning to visit a friend and pick up some things. I decided not to bother him and continue watching whatever lame programme was on TV. I hadn't really been paying attention. My tummy started to grumble loudly letting me know that I was hungry and after a quick glance at my wall clock I realized it was dinner time. Since Levi has the day off he doesn't cook which means i'll probably be ordering take out for us both again. 

I got up from my position on the couch and headed towards Levi's room. I froze outside the door when I heard a sound so familiar. It sounded like he had just moaned. I quietly opened the door and peaked in a little and nothing could prepare me for what my eyes landed on. Levi was lying on his bed with his legs spread open and his hand slowly rubbing at his lower region. He had his eyes closed and couldn't see me standing at the door which was now open a little further. My eyes widened in shock as I watched him slowly teasing himself, low strangled moans escaping from his lips which looked so soft and kissable. I tore my eyes away from the sight and qucikly closed over the door again but quietly so he wouldn't hear it. Thank god he hadn't noticed me or we have had an even more awkward situation on our hands. But right now there was nothing more awkward than the slight bulge in my pants. Had I really been turned on by that? 

'Oh Hello, Eren.' Levi mumbled softly as he stepped out of his room and closed the door over quickly. How long had I just been standing here? 

'Hi.' I replied softly and tried my hardest not to attract attention to the lump in my pants which just didn't seem to want to disappear any time soon. 'I um was about to come in and ask if you wanted chinese for dinner?' 

'Oh that would be nice. Thank you.' Levi replied softly and nodded, a soft smile forming on his lips. 

I nodded in response and stood still for another moment. I found myself staring at his lips again. The ones which had just let out that sweet sound of pleasure from his previous activity. I snapped myself back into reality and headed into the kitchen to collect a menu so I could decide on my order and make a call for it to be delivered. It was raining pretty bad outside and today I didn't feel like going anywhere at all. 

-

'So did you have a nice day off Levi?' I asked through a mouthfull of rice. I was careful not to spill any as I spoke. 

Levi rolled his eyes with a little disgust at the way I spoke with my mouthful. It was obvious he didn't like it and found it quite rude. 'It was okay. Same as usual.' He nodded and scooped up some of his own rice. 

I couldn't help but think about what I had saw earlier. Now that he was sitting directly in front of me and I could hear his every word and see his every movement only made it worse. I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the situation. I wasn't going to talk to him about it because I knew how that conversation would go. Very awkward. Instead I decided to turn the conversation to my Halloween party. I had asked Levi to work at it for me and told him he could dress up if he liked. Little did he know I had plans for him. I had planned to give him my little maid dress Hanji sent me so he could wear it. It would fit him perfectly and probably look really good on him. 

'So Levi.. I have an idea..' I started, a small smirk playing on the corners of my lips. 'How would you feel about wearing a maid dress to my party?'

'A dress? No way Kid! I refuse to wear a dress!' Levi protested and I watched as his eyes widened in shock. 

'I'll give you an extra hundred bucks if you do it for me. Maybe reward you with something else.' I chuckled a little, the smirk on my lips even more noticeable now. My mind wandered back to the scene I had witnessed earlier and reminded me of what I was meaning when I had said I would reward him. Even thought it was wrong, part of me wanted to see if I could coax the same sounds from his luscious lips as he had earlier in the evening. 

'I-I..' Levi stuttered a little and a deep crimson blush began to creep onto his cheeks as he looked up from his dinner plate and back to me. 'Can I think about it?' 

'Yes. You have until tonight to choose an answer.' 

'Okay.' He nodded slowly and bit down on his lower lip a little for a second before stopping himself from sinking his teeth in further. 

'A choice with no regrets.' I whispered softly and moved my hair out of my face a little to get a better look at Levi.


	5. The One With The Kiss In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the big Halloween party. A drunken game of spin the bottle takes an interesting turn for Eren and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Wow it's been a while since my last update hasn't it? I'm very sorry! Things got a little busy and I didn't properly have a chance to sit down and write anything. I went to comic con as Eren at the end of last month and it was amazing! I got so many pictures with amazing cosplayers. 
> 
> We finally start to see some Devious Levi in this chapter. All of the chapters after this will certainly live up to the name of the story. Levi's really not as troubled and sweet as he may seem.

The night of the big halloween party

'Eren I look ridiculous!' Levi sighed and spun around more so all angles of his body could be seen in the long mirror on the wall. 

'It doesn't look bad, Levi! In a way it kind of suits you.' I smirked a little at him and look at the little maid dress he was now wearing. Levi had decided to take me up on my offer so here he was, standing in his room, In the dress he will be wearing to my halloween party. 

I took a moment to admire Levi's body as he mumbled angrily in the mirror. He was short. A good few inches shorter than me but he had long skinny legs which complimented his hips perfectly. His ass looked firm yet I imagine it would be really soft to touch. The dress was short meaning it just covered what it needed too but it was still very revealing. I tore my eyes away from him for a moment when he began to speak to me again. 

'Eren. Isn't there something else I can wear? I know i'm your maid an all but this really isn't funny.' He sighed and pulled at the dress in an obvious attempt to make it longer at the front. 

'You agreed to this. You said you would do it so a deals a deal, Levi.' I said softly and nodded a little before heading towards the door of his room. 'it looks good on you.' 

I walked out of his room and headed back into my own to change into my own outfit. Only an hour to go until the guests would be arriving. Levi wasn't working the party. I gave him the night off. I wasn't ready for anyone to know that he was my maid yet so for now he is just a friend from out of town that i've know since I was little, who is visiting for a while. That was the story we had both agreed on and it sounded pretty believable. No one was going to know any different or suspect we were hiding anything. Well, we were hoping they wouldn't. I really didn't feel like being questioned by Hanji or Erwin about why I have a maid and why he lives in my apartment. 

\- 

Levi helped me to put up the last of the decorations around the place before the door bell went, telling us that our first guest or guests had arrived. I could see that Levi was feeling a little nervous as I opened up the door only to be greeted by the biggest bear hug from Hanji and a polite wave from Erwin who was stood beside her. 

'Wow! the place looks great. You really out did yourself this year, Eren.' Hanji grinned excitedly as she let go of me and stepped inside of my apartment. She was dressed as what I assumed was some kind of crazy scientist. Erwin who followed behind her and had a look around was dressed as what looked like a cowboy commander type thing. 

'Why thank you. I actually had some help.' I smiled softly and gestured to Levi who was now awkwardly standing by my side, looking a little sheepish. 

'Oh? and who is this handsome man?!' Hanji beemed and gave Levi a quick once over, taking in his features. 

'This is my old friend-' 

'Levi.' He said politely, cutting me off before I could finish my sentence. He held out his hand for Hanji to shake it and smiled softly.

'Oh honey we don't do none of that hand shaking business around here!' she beamed and pulled him into a tight hug, almost squeezing all of the air out of him. 

Hanji spent the next hour while the guests were arriving, quizzing Levi on his life and scolding me for never mentioning him before to her or telling her he would be at the party so they would meet. I shot a small smile in Levi's direction, silently thanking him for going along with the story and for putting up with her crazy antics. From personal experience, she can be a little too much to handle at times. Seeing Levi in that dress only made my mind wander back to thinking of the incident that I witnessed the other day. I quickly tried to shake the thoughts and made an announcement that we would be playing a game. I had a few ideas in mind but everyone voted on spin the bottle. My stomach was in knots. Last time I had played this game it hadn't ended very well. Erwin suggested that to avoid embarassement who ever had to kiss who, should go into my room and close the door so no one has to watch. I agreed to this and quickly fetched an empty plastic bottle from my counter and everyone sat down on the floor in a circle, ready to commence play. 

'Come on Eren! it's your turn! Lets see who you have to kiss!' My friend Sasha yelled at me from the other side of the circle. I was dreading it but I knew I had to take my turn. I spun the bottle carefully and watched as it whirled around on the spot before it eventually stopped. I looked around to see who it had landed on and mentally cursed myself. Shit. Levi. 

I watched as Levi began to look a little more pale and annoyed than usual whilst he got up from the carpet and wandered over to me. He was a little drunk and so was I but he still held out his hand for me and I got up from the carpet, making my way to my room, closing the door behind us. 

'Levi we don't have to do this if you don't-' 

'Shut up, shitty brat.' And that's when I felt soft lips come crashing against mine in an almost desperate heat. I quickly responded to the kiss, allowing Levi to stay in control. 

Levi grazed his tongue across my bottom lip and I quickly parted my lips allowing him entrance to my mouth. I really didn't know what to expect next but the feeling of him dominantly exploring my mouth with his tongue sent my brain into complete meltdown. I couldn't think straight and my eyes were slowly clouding with pure lust and desire. The kiss got a little rougher as it went along and Levi pushed my up against my own wall roughly and slowly began to slide his hands up my shirt, undoing each button carefully. I would have protested at this but the feeling of his pale, slender fingers trailing across my now slightly exposed tan skin sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't even form a proper word in my brain let alone from my mouth. About a second later, I watched as Levi's eyes widened with shock and he quickly removed himself from me, adjusting his dress a little. 

'Eren. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.' He said softly and watched as I began to fasten to buttons of my shirt again quickly. 

'It's fine..' I choked out softly, my mind still trying to register exactly what happened. Both of us are drunk so by any luck we won't remember this in the morning and that will save us one hell of an awkward conversation. 

It wasn't the conversation I was worried about. I was more worried about the feeling that had now settled in my stomach as I tried to compose myself again before we had to leave my room. Was that.. Butterflies..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween party is going to be covered in two parts so this is part one! The next part should follow in a few days hopefully!


	6. The One With The Maid & The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's Halloween party ends and everyone leaves. Erwin proposes an idea which ends up with Eren and Levi sharing his bed. Neither of them are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hello! Long time no see. So I got a job and lots of other things have been happening so basically life got in the way and I haven't really had much time to sit down and properly write! I had half of this chapter already written so all I had to do was sit down for a bit and finish it so tada here it is! Sorry for the extremely long wait. I should be back to updating more frequently not that I've gotten into a stable routine. My update days will probably be wednesdays or thursdays! Thank you for being so patient and happy reading!

I quickly left my room and re-joined the rest of the group who were still sitting in a circle waiting for us to return to the game. I bit my lip a little from nerves and tried desperately to hide it. 

'You two were in there for a while! What happened?' Sasha's boyfriend Connie piped up as I sat down on the floor, everyone turning to look at me. 'Where's Levi?' 

Before I could get out my answer, Levi emerged from my room with an empty cup in his hand. He wandered over to the kitchen island and began to pour himself a fresh glass of whiskey. I was suddenly very glad that I had given Levi the night off. This whole situation could have been worse if he had been working. The fact he was still dressed in that sexy little maid outfit was not helping any. Drawing my eyes away from him quickly, I turned to face Sasha and Connie. 

'Look see there he is! Must have gone to get himself a new drink and in case you're wondering, we didn't actually kiss. I mean considering we're old friends it'd be a little weird.' I said softly and tried to hide the guilt I felt about having to lie about kissing Levi. Surely he wouldn't mind that I had to lie. He would understand.

The rest of the night went by in a flash. Drunken bodies shuffled out of my apartment until only Erwin and Hanji who had decided to crash for the night were left. This was not going to end well. I tried my best to keep Hanji as far away from Levi as possible until... 

'So Leeeeeevi!' A drunken Hanji beamed as she plopped down onto the couch next to him. 'Tell me about you! Eren has never mentioned you before!' 

'There isn't much to tell. Eren & I have been friends since he lived next door to me back in Shina.' Levi said and turned to face her. 'We kept in contact and make a point to visit each other when it's convenient just for a catch up or whatever you want to call it. It's my turn so here I am.' 

Damn he was a pretty convincing liar. I found myself leaning against my counter desperately praying that Hanji wouldn't catch on to our lies. That would be a disaster. Everyone headed off to bed but before we even set foot into our rooms Erwin made a proposal. 

'Since Levi & Eren are such good friends, They should share Eren's room tonight leaving us with the guest room. If that's not a problem?' He suggested politely and glanced over in my direction. I felt my eyes widen a little before quickly sinking again as I tried to come up with a decent answer. 

'Uh sure..? That would be fine. So long as it's okay with Levi..?' I asked cautiously, hoping Levi would say no but instead he threw a cheeky smirk in my direction and nodded clearly still trying to make this situation believable. I couldn't wait till tomorrow when things can go back to normal.

'That's fine by me.' Levi continued to smirk and looked at me, clearly noticing the blush that had creeped it's way onto my cheeks. 'I'll just collect some pyjamas from my suitcase.' And with that he got up from the couch and headed off to the guest room to collect some clothes. Once he had decided on what he wanted he made his way into my room to change. 

I gave it a few moments before I made my way into my own room and closed the door over quietly. I turned from the door to Levi and glared at him a little too angry for my own liking. It hadn't meant to be quite as aggressive but my mother did always say I had quite the little temper at times which these days seemed to be almost always. Levi looked at me and didn't say anything for a moment as he slipped off the maid dress revealing his bare chest and nothing but a pair of sweat pants on his bottom half which hung loosely at his hips and pooled a little around his ankles. 

'You could at least put a shirt on!' I hissed quietly at him and changed into my own pyjamas which consisted of a t-shirt and some pyjama pants. 'Or even better you could have said no! I get that you want to help me keep up this charade but i'm not exactly comfortable with my maid sleeping in my damn bed even if it is only for one night!' 

'You know Eren, You really weren't complaining earlier when I had my tongue down your throat.' Levi smirked as he threw back the covers and climbed into my bed. 'Why don't you just stop whining and get into bed so we can get some sleep and this whole damn thing will be over with? I don't exactly want to play best friends with you alright?' 

This was new. Levi had a sudden bold and extremely pissy attitude to him and I didn't like it. It was nothing like the Levi who had started here just a few months ago. Maybe it was the drink doing the talking or maybe this is who he really is underneath all the cleaning and home cooked meals. I grumbled a little and crawled into my own bed, reaching over to switch off my bedside lamp before getting myself comfy. 

'Goodnight, Levi.' I muttered softly and closed my eyes over. Just as I was about to drift off into a somewhat peaceful sleep, the voice from the other side of the bed responded quietly. 

'Goodnight, Brat.'


	7. The One With The Breakfast & The Lunch Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes breakfast for everyone and Hanji & Erwin invite them both out to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this feels like such a short chapter even though it's just short of 1,000 words. So i'm really terrible at sticking to the whole allocated days, writing once a week thing. I tend to write whenever I have inspiration or whatever for a chapter so that mostly likely means you guys will get frequent updates every week. This is still starting slow at the moment and there will be a lot of major angst later so be prepared for that! Happy reading!

I rolled over onto my side and stretched out my arm a little into my sleep. It was nice and peaceful until I felt a warm back press up against me and I just about jumped out of my bed from surprise. Shit. I forgot that Levi was asleep in here with me. I sat up slowly and looked over at the small sleeping figure snuggled into my blankets. His usually angry scowl had been replaced by a soft, peaceful looking expression as he snored quietly, his breathing steady and slow. I could feel a deep crimson blush creeping onto my cheeks as I watched Levi sleep for a little. The voice in my head was slowly praying that he wouldn't decide to wake up now or I think he might be pissed at me for just staring or maybe in a sleepy state he wouldn't care. I laid back down and looked up at the ceiling for a moment just thinking about the events of last night. The kiss.. Sharing a bed with Levi.. 

'You know if you think any harder kid your brain will explode.' 

'H-Huh..?' I asked a little quietly and looked over to see Levi who was now awake looking at me with a slightly amused expression. 

'You were making that face where it looked like you were thinking too hard. Either that or your constipated.' Levi snorted a little and ran a hand through his hair. 'Guess I should get started on breakfast eh?' 

'Oh uh yeah if you want to.' 

'I'm making pancakes again brat.' 

And with that, Levi had gotten up and left the room to head for the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone. I picked up my pillow from the other side of the bed and pressed it into my face, sighing loudly into it. I stopped for a moment basically frozen when I realized that my pillow smelled like Levi. I would have to get him to do the laundry when Hanji & Erwin finally leave my apartment. I threw off the covers and quickly made my way into the kitchen to find Hanji & Erwin sitting at the counter with some coffee and Levi making some pancakes. 

'Ahh good morning Eren!' Hanji beamed and got up to throw her arms tightly around me. 

'A-Ah.. Can't breathe..' I choked out as I tried to wiggle myself out of her extremely tight grip. She giggled a little and let go of me to sit down again. 

'You look like you had a good sleep!'

'Eh it was okay. I'm not really used to sharing my bed you know?' 

I heard Levi let out a soft chuckle as he set down some pancakes onto a plate and Hanji and Erwin began eating them quickly, Hanji eating like an animal. With a mouthful of food she nodded in appreciation to Levi on his cooking. 

'These are really good.' She mumbled through her mouthful of sweet goodness. 

'Tch disgusting. Please don't talk with a mouthful of food.' Levi said to her as he pointed his spatula in her direction and made a face of utter disgust. 'Eren, here are some pancakes for you.'

Levi sat down a plate for me at my usual seat at the table and I offered him a small smile before sitting down. I picked up my fork and began eating slowly, appreciating the taste of his cooking I had grown to love in the short while he had been here. How I ever survived on take out and pop tarts I'll never understand. Levi made me throw out all of my pop tarts when he moved in as he complained about the sugar level and how gross they are. 

'So Eren..' Erwin spoke up and looked over at me. 'Hanji and I were just telling Levi how we were going to go to lunch later today if you two wish to join us.' 

My eyes widened a little as I looked at the three of them? Lunch? No way. I couldn't play along with this charade any longer. I needed an excuse. 

'Uh sorry no can do.. I have a biiiig paper for class that's due Tuesday and I haven't properly started yet so..' I said softly and looked at them as I ate some more.  


'Aw you are no fun!' Hanji pouted at me and took a sip from her coffee. I could see Levi smirking at me from his position by the cooker. 

'Aw come on Eren it could be fun to get out for a little while!' He smirked at me. That little shit. He was loving this game and taking full advantage of it.  


'I said no. And that means no.' 

'Oh come on we will only be like an hour tops!' Hanji tried to argue. 

I took some time to finish the rest of my breakfast and think about the offer. I mean what could possibly go wrong? Besides Levi taking this way too far and being a little shit, nothing. Absolutely nothing. It would just be a casual lunch with my maid and some good friends. Nothing wrong with that. I put my plate into the sink to be cleaned and turned around to face all of them for a moment. 

'Okay. I'll go to lunch with you but I really do have a paper to write so we can't be out too long okay?' 

'Okay! We promise not to keep you from your oh so fun paper!' Hanji grinned as she put away her own plate. 

'It'll be fine, Eren.' Levi smirked again in my direction. This was bothering me. What was he up to? When did he suddenly get so devious? Did he have something planned? If he did I have no idea and i'm not entirely sure I want to find out..


	8. The One With The Surprisingly Pleasant Lunch

You can do this Eren. It's only a quick lunch with your maid who is pretending to be your friend and your two bestfriends. No. I can't do this. What if something happens and then Hanji & Erwin found out I lied and that Levi is actually my maid? I sighed to myself and tried to get rid of these slightly worrying thoughts and focused my attention back to the clean clothes laid out on my bed. I had picked out a simple knit jumper and jeans for todays outing, comfy and casual yet warm since it's still pretty cold outside. I quickly put my clothes on and walked out of my room and into my living room where everyone else was standing ready waiting for me. 

'Are you ready now, Eren?!' Hanji grinned at me and bounced around excitedly. I swear that woman has more energy than a duracell battery. 

'Uh yeah just let me grab my wallet.' I nodded a little and picked it up from the counter, shoving it into my pocket. 'Okay now i'm ready.' 

I looked at Levi and noticed something I hadn't actually seen before. He was wearing very casual clothes. He had on a plain black t-shirt with a leather jacket on top, some slightly ripped jeans and a pair of combat boots to top off the outfit. He looked.. Good? 

'You know that jumper really matches your eyes.' Levi smirked in my direction and folded his arms across his chest. Shit. He had clearly saw me checking him out a little and now he had decided to embarass me. 

'Oh uh well thank you.' I said softly and looked down at the jumper I was currently wearing. It was a mossy green colour and true enough, it did really compliment my emerald eyes. 'I didn't even notice..' 

'Alright you two enough chit chat lets go i'm hungry!' Hanji declared and rubbed at her tummy to prove this. 

After making sure no one had forgotten anything we headed out of my apartment and began our walk to a little cafe not too far that according to Erwin makes the best soup but I beg to differ. While their soup is great i've had better. We spent the most part of our walk debating this but we both decided we were too hungry to care who's soup was better. Erwin held the door open for everyone to walk inside of the little cafe. As soon as the door opened I was hit by the smell of fresh coffee and sweet bread. As if on time my stomach made a grumble of approval and Hanji began walking to our usual table by the window. 

'Tch these chairs are filthy.' Levi complained as he took out a tissue from his pocket and began to wipe down his seat with it carefully. 

I tried to keep myself from laughing by covering my mouth with my hand and faking a cough. If there was one thing I had gotten used to in the past few months it was Levi's severe hatred for anything dirty and his disgusted attitude whenever he had to clean something to get rid of germs. I had also gotten used to his sarcasm, terrible jokes and over usage of the word brat. It was like his nickname for me. At first I hated it but in a way it sort of grew on me. Levi shot me a glare to stop me from laughing which only made me want to laugh more. He reminded me of the really angry book publisher guy from that one christmas movie Elf. Of course I never told him this because that would take away all my fun and I can only imagine how unamused he would be with me for that. I picked up my menu and glanced at it for a moment. I didn't really have to do that since I was going to order my favourite. A chicken melt panini. 

Hanji and Erwin spent most of lunch asking Levi questions about himself and his life. He put on such a very convincing show that even he could beat out Leonardo Di Caprio for an Oscar but then again that wouldn't exactly be hard. He answered all of her questions as best as he could and made up some very believable stories about us such as how we met and some things we used to do together. I never thought she would actually believe him but she did and it was sort of worrying me a little. Levi made a damn good liar. What if he's ever lied to me? How well do I really know him? 

'Well we had better be off got some important things to do today.' Erwin said and excused himself from the table with Hanji following him. 'It was good to see you Eren and Levi, nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other again.' 

Hanji nodded and said her goodbyes before the two of them headed out of the door. Lunch had already been paid for courtesy of Erwin so we didn't have to worry about that. 

'Uh so shall we go?' I asked Levi who was picking at his nails a little nervously. 'I should get back to write my paper..' 

'Yeah lets go. Oh and we need to stop by the store. We're out of bleach and almost out of grocerys, brat.' Levi said without even looking at me and got up from his chair, wiping down his butt as if he had just sat on something really gross and sticky. 

'Okay that's fine yeah we can get some stuff for dinner..' I nodded and began walking to the door. Levi walked in front of me and held the door open for me to which I was a little shocked. 'You know you don't have to keep up the charade now. You can drop it.' 

'I know, kid. But I am your maid so it's only right that I hold open the damn door.' He grumbled as he took a small bottle of hand sanatizer out of his pocket to rub onto his hands. 'You know you worry too much.' 

'I know.. I get it from my mother.. she always worried..' 

'That's just a normal motherly thing. Well unless you're my mother. She worried about no one but herself. Always was that way.' 

'I'm guessing you weren't very close to your mother?' 

'Kid, my mother was a prostitute and my father was never around. The only men in my life were the countless drug abussing ones my mother brought home with her from some sleezy club.' 

'I'm sorry Levi..' 

'Save your sorrys. I don't need pity. I basically raised myself and look at me I turned out just fine.' 

'Yeah if you think being a clean freak is fine.' I laughed out loudly and Levi rolled his eyes before shooting me a glare. 

'Hey watch it or you might end up doing all of the cleaning yourself because you'll be maidless.' He smirked at me and began walking towards the store with me following closely behind. 

Well this was going to be interesting. Now I was curious. I wanted to find out more about Levi and his life before he became a maid for a living. How did he even end up as a maid? What happened in his life to make him end up with this job? These were all questions I was going to ask but they could wait till later. For now, we were going to focus on getting some groceries for the rest of the week and honestly, I'd be lying if I weren't a little excited to see what delicious meal Levi would whip up for dinner tonight.


	9. The One With The Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get some groceries and chat about their lifes. Eren tells Levi he doesn't want to be a doctor.

'Hand me those button mushrooms, brat.' 

'What do we need button mushrooms for?' 

'I'm making pasta for dinner.' 

'And how do you even know I like mushrooms?' 

'Well do you?' 

'Yes.' 

'Exactly now shut up and put them in the damn cart.' Levi sighed in frustration as he scanned the piece of paper on his list looking for a specific item.

'You know you're extremely bossy for a maid.' 

Levi shot me a glare at that and pushed the shopping cart down towards the end of the isle and round the corner. We had been in here for what felt like a whole day but really it had only been 15 minutes. And in that 15 minutes we had argued twice, Levi in a rage almost knocked out a poor old lady with the cart and had a fight with a man over the last piece of good roast ham. It was totally going well. I hummed to myself as I picked up a few things I knew I needed and placed them in the cart after all it was me who was going to have to pay for all of this anyways. I watched as Levi glanced over his list and picked up a few things and wandered down the next isle. I had to keep from pissing my pants with laughter. The cleaning isle. Levi's eyes widened as he looked over all the fancy products and cleaning props. 

'Didn't you say we needed bleach?' I choked out between my laughter and put a hand on my hip dramatically. 

'Shitty brat just what are you laughing at?' He asked sternly and turned to face me awaiting an answer. 

'Oh nothing. Lets just get what we have to and go okay? I don't feel like spending all day in the store.' 

Levi grumbled to himself and picked up just about every kind of cleaning product you could think of and piled it into the cart which by now was getting pretty full. I noticed a new mop and bucket in their too. After the state the last mop got into I'd say we definitely need a new one. Levi works hard and the way my apartment looks now shows it. 

'Alright kid we're good to go here.' 

'Are you sure we have everything?' 

'Yes now you better get your wallet out.' 

Once the groceries were paid for we hailed a cab and headed back to my apartment to put the stuff away. I made a start on my paper finally and Levi cleaned pretty much everywhere before he decided to make a start on his pasta. It amazed me how he would clean up as he went along while making dinner instead of waiting until he was done. Half way through my paper Levi called to me to let me know the pasta was done. Now's my chance! I can finally ask him some questions about himself. 

'So Levi..' I asked as I sat down at the table and looked over at him. 'How did you end up working a job as a maid?' 

'Well like I said, I had no proper male figures in my life and my mother didn't exactly care about me so what was I meant to do? I had no money, no education, no nothing. I had been kicked out of school for fighting and I couldn't exactly afford college. No one was willing to hire a dead beat like me so I used the only thing I actually enjoy to get me a job; My love of cleaning. So does that answer your question, brat?' 

'Well yeah.. But did you want to go to college? Couldn't you have gotten a loan or something?' 

'Look, I tried all the shit you could think of and none of it worked so here I am. Saving up my hard earned cash so I can get out of here.' 

'Am I really that awful..?' I asked quickly and scooped up some pasta with my fork. 'You don't have to stay if you don't want to..' 

'Did I say you were awful? No. So stop talking like that. I want out of this job. As much as I love cleaning this isn't exactly what I want to do for the rest of my life.' Levi continued as he looked up from his pasta to me. 'Enough about me. What about you? Why do you go to college? What are you trying to be?' 

'Well uh.. My Fathers a specialist doctor and a very good one too.. So i'm studying to be a doctor so I can follow in his footsteps..' I said softly and sighed a little looking down. 

'You don't sound so sure about that? Is that really what you want to do? Become a doctor I mean yeah great i'm all for saving lives, but, kid you're about as clumsy as an untrained zoo animal how do you expect to do well when you constantly spill shit and injure yourself?' 

I frowned at the thought of the small bruise still on the side of my forehead from when I sleepy walked into the door frame the other morning in my rush out of my room so I wouldn't be late for my class. It still hurt a little but it was slowly fading to the point it was barely noticeable now. There was just a slight yellowish mark where a once huge purple one had been. 

'No..' I whispered out and wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to continue this conversation. 'I never wanted to be a doctor. Truth is I never really knew what I wanted to be until recently.. I want to be a Musician. I entered one of my songs into a contest and it won first place.. I really wasn't expecting it but it felt good to say I had achieved something on my own..' 

Levi and I continued talking for the rest of the night until we both retired to our rooms to get some sleep. It felt strange talking to someone about my life other than Hanji and Erwin. They were the only ones who knew what I really wanted to do with my life and in telling Levi I felt like I had just ripped the band-aid from my old wound which I had been dealing with. The thoughts of how much I hated college and how much I didn't want to be a doctor flooded my mind and now I knew I was just going to spend the rest of my night in bed crying over how unhappy I am with life. Levi didn't need to know any of this. As far as he is aware i'm just waiting for the right moment to leave and finally do what I want to do just like he is but for now, I'm stuck here and so is he.


	10. The One With The Dream About A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's P.O.V! 
> 
> Eren goes to college for the day so Levi has the apartment to himself to get some cleaning done. Levi takes a nap since he's tired from lack of sleep and has a rather odd dream about his boss.

Levi's P.O.V

'Oi Eren! Get up you're gonna be late for class!'

'what? oh shit it's 8:30!'

I chuckled quietly and threw a shirt onto the bed which landed straight on top of messy brown hair which had just shot up from lying down. Eren got out of his bed and started to frantically run around throwing on clothes and stuffing things into an already almost full backpack. The room was filled with the sounds of him knocking things over and cursing at himself as he went along. He darted past me and straight into the kitchen to pick up a book from the counter and raced towards the door about to open it before I managed to catch him.

'Oi brat, I made you lunch.' I called out as I handed him a small brown paper bag. 'It's nothing fancy so don't get too excited.'

'Oh uh.. Thanks Levi..' He called out as he sprinted down the stairs and out of the building heading in the direction of his college. I closed over the door once he was gone and sighed to myself. Ahh. The whole apartment to myself to do some peaceful cleaning. There wasn't much needed doing except for the mess Eren had just created in his room in his rush not to be late. One thing I had picked up from my time here is that Eren is never on time for anything. I bet he'll be the last one to show up for his own damn funeral at this rate. Despite having an alarm clock he manages to sleep through it everyday. I made myself a cup of tea, setting it down on the counter and got to work on the laundry. I picked up several pairs of what looked like plain boxers and put them into the basket. I noticed some thick black marker writing on one of the labels and it had really peeked my interest so I decided a quick look would do no harm. Written in perfectly neat black sharpie were the initials 'EJ'. How cute. Eren still writes his initials on his underwear. I'd have to ask him about that later. I can just imagine how flustered and embarrassed he will be. That's also another thing I picked up on, Eren is easily embarrassed. It doesn't take much to make the kid blush. You'd think by now he'd be used to me and my crude humour but nope, One too many shit jokes and the kid turns as red as a fire truck. Once I had finished the cleaning, I decided to take a short nap before Eren got home since I hadn't really slept much last night. Not that I ever do but today I felt like a nap was really needed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Do you Levi Ackerman take the Eren Jaeger to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health until death shall do you part?'_

_'I do.'_

_'Do you Eren Jaeger take the Levi Ackerman to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health until death shall do you part?'_

_'I do.'_

_'I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.'_

_I woke up beside Eren and smiled softly at him. I didn't know if he was awake or not already but I said good morning anyways and placed a soft kiss on my new husbands cheek. Eren who was infact already awake rolled over to face me and smiled softly._

_'Good Morning, Beautiful.' He said softly and kept his gaze on me._

_'So I was thinking that today we could shopping and maybe later go skating in central?' I suggested and smiled at my new husband._

_'That sounds absolutely perfect to me, Mr. Ackerman.' Eren grinned happily, loving the fact that we both share the same last name now._

_'We should probably get ready then! They're putting up the christmas lights today. It'll be so romantic Eren.'_

_Eren nodded at my mention of the christmas lights and smiled softly. I really wanted our honeymoon to be perfect for him and I couldn't wait to spend time with Eren just the two of us without interuptions from our friends. Our friend Hanji has a habit of being a cock block, interupting important moments and dates and it had started to frustrate the us. But the thought of getting out of bed and Eren's nice warm arms saddened me a little._

_'Mm no. Just five more minutes Levi. You're so cosy and warm and it's soo cold outside.' Eren whined a little and gave the cutest pout, pretending to be more sad than he actually was about having to get up._

_I chuckled slightly at Eren's reaction to having to get up and agreed to 5 more minutes in the nice warm bed. 'Okay 5 more minutes. You know.. I'm so glad that we're finally married.'_

_'Yeah it's amazing to finally be married. It's going to take me a while to get used to my new last name but I love it.' Eren said softly and kissed me on the cheek before getting out of the bed. 'come on you.'_

_Eren held out his hand to and I quickly took it, smiling softly. We both began getting dressed into some appropriate winter clothing before Eren stopped me from putting on a shirt and handed me a sweater._

_'So how do you like it?' He asked, pretty excited to see my face when I looked at the sweater in his hands._

_'Oh Eren.. Did you buy this for me?' I asked as I took a good look at the pastel green Christmas sweater with a little white reindeer pattern neatly placed all over it now in my hands. 'It's perfect. It really matches your eyes. I love it. Thank you!'_

_Eren smiled softly as I said I loved the sweater and watched as I carefully put it on, adjusting it so that it would sit right on my body. He knew he had did good. He walked over briskly and pulled me into a gentle hug before realising me to go retrieve a scarf for himself. He came back quickly and wrapped a light silver scarf around me which was the same colour as the sweater that he was wearing and he himself put on a green scarf to match my sweater._

I sat upright quickly, sweating and breathing heavily. Had I really just had a dream about getting married to Eren and going on a honeymoon with him..?

'Hey Levi i'm home!' A voice called from what sounded like the living room.

Shit. Eren's home. Act natural Levi. Let's pretend you were cleaning and not having a dream about giving your boss your last name. He would probably freak out and fire you if you tell him about this.

'Uh yeah give me a second Eren i'm just folding some things!' I called back to him and made my way out of the room trying to look as normal as possible. The sweat on my brow made it look like I had actually been doing some work and not napping.

'Busy day?' Eren asked me as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and took a large bite. 'Your hairs a mess.'

I quickly reached up a hand to fix my raven hair back into place and nodded a little bit at him. 'Yeah hard day.' I had to come up with something to draw attention away from my hair and any further questions. 'Why do you still write your initials on your underwear?'

'You washed my underwear?!'

'Yes brat I washed your underwear. Is that a problem?'

'Uh no.. Just uh please don't tell anybody about the whole name thing..'

'Alright. Your secret is safe with me for now. I'm about to make dinner.'

'Oh great what are we having?'

'Pasta. Again.'


	11. The One With The Sexy Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has the apartment to himself for a while or so he thinks. He decides to make some breakfast and dance to the radio in his underwear. Little does he know Levi is back from the store and watching his every move..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to personally thank Joe Jonas and the rest of DNCE for the inspiration to write this chapter. Their song Cake By The Ocean is catchy as heck and the song that Eren is dancing too in this chapter, so you should check it out while you read this to get a real feel of the chapters atmosphere. It's been a while since I updated any of my works because man has life been kinda hectic for me. I haven't really been feeling like myself for a while and my health has just been on a downhill for the past month or so but a trip to the doctors and some new meds should hopefully fix that problem! I will try to update this as much as I can from now on. I'd like to finish this one before I get stuck into Love In Unexpected Places so there probably won't be any updates made to that for quite a while. I'll stop rambling on now. Enjoy the chapter. - Tash xo

Eren's P.O.V

Saturday. My favourite day of the week. No college which means getting out of bed before 9am isn't necessary. It's 11am. I rub the sleep from my eyes and don't bother to get dressed as I walk out of my room and head for the kitchen. Levi had left a neatly written note on the counter to let me know he had gone to the store to pick up some things and that he would be back in a few hours. Whole apartment to myself for the first time in a while. What to do? Still in my underwear, I took out a pan and some eggs and decided I would make French toast since I was kind of hungry and Levi got rid of all the pop tarts. My tummy sort of wished he was here making pancakes or his special eggs right now but he's not so French toast will have to do. It's the only other breakfast food besides cereals and normal toast I know how to make. Maybe I should have used that cooking lessons gift voucher Armin got me for Christmas last year. I switched on the radio as I watched my toast cook and turned it up when a song I like came on. I subconsciously started to sway my hips in time to the music, singing along quietly as I did so. As the beat started to pick up so did my hip movements and I began to sing louder. I shamelessly moved my hips, my ass shaking in the process enjoying myself a little too much, not realizing that Levi was back and watching the whole thing. 

'Talk to me baaaby! I'm going blind from this sweet sweet craaving' I sang loudly and began to slide my hands down my hips like a stripper would if she were teasing someone with a dance. 'Let's lose our minds and go fuuucking craaazy!' 

Levi who had gotten back from the store only moments ago was standing at the door frame, bags on the floor, watching me move. Completely captured by the way my tan hips could move so smoothly to the beat. I turned around to lean against the counter as I danced and jumped a little causing me to burn my hand on the stove as I noticed Levi standing there, a proud smirk on his features. 

'Ah ah shit!' I hissed as I clutched at my now burnt finger and blew some air on it gently before running it under the tap. I glared at Levi slightly before sitting myself down at the table once I had turned the stove off. 'You know you could have let me know you were home instead of scaring the shit out of me. That should be coming out of your pay.' 

'I would apologize but i'm really not sorry. That was too good not to say anything.' Levi chuckled for the first time since he moved in all those months ago. 'Having fun were you? Is your finger okay?' 

'Oh were you enjoying your little show? sorry I stopped.' I scoffed and rolled my eyes before looking down at my finger to inspect the damage. 'Yeah it's fine no thanks to you. I'll put some cream on it to take away the sting.' 

'Go put some clothes on and i'll finish the breakfast.' Levi said not bothering to make eye contact with me anymore as he began putting away some of the items he had bought at the store. 

I huffed a little and got up making my way back into my room to fetch some clean clothes. I settled on a plain long sleeve shirt and some light jeans before heading back into the kitchen to see Levi had finished my toast and sat out some cream for my finger. I picked up the small tube and squeezed a little of the cream onto my finger and began to carefully rub it into the area with the small burn on it. It began to sting worse than it already was but as my mother always used to tell me 'The more it stings the better it works.' I hope she's right because this is starting to hurt like hell. 

'Your toast is a little burnt but I managed to save it as best as I could.' Levi said as he sat down the plate on the table and went back to wiping the mess away from the worktop. 'Next time you wanna dance around in your underwear maybe you should give me some notice.' 

'Hey maybe if you didn't just go sneaking up on people!' I sighed and began to eat at my toast enjoying the fact it actually tasted quite good despite being a little burnt thanks to my sexy hip swaying. 'So uh how much of it did you catch exactly..?' 

'Oh I walked in right before you started running your hands down your hips kind of like this..' Levi said and repeated my earlier actions, swaying his own hips, sliding his hands down them, his smirk returning to his face. 

I felt my cheeks go bright red and I couldn't stop myself from almost choking on my toast that I had been eating. I let out a loud cough and tried to cover it up. 'Uh yeah enough of that thank you finish the cleaning, Levi.' 

'I'm almost done, Brat.' Levi glared at me and picked up his cloth to continue wiping the counters again. 'And when i'm done i'm going to make a start on the laundry.' 

'Well uh I have nothing to do today so I might just watch some tv for a bit.' 

'Alright. I'll stay out of your way.' 

Actually I kind of wish you would get in my way.. I mean what? Where did that thought come from Eren? I should really finish my toast. I continued eating until I was done and placed my plate back into the sink. I positioned myself in front of the tv and decided I wasn't going to move for the rest of the day.


	12. The One With The Show & The Awkward Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's band is playing a show in the local bar but little did he know Levi is in the same bar enjoying a few drinks with and old friend, watching his show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited for this chapter! I had to upload it now because it was already finished and fun to write. Switching P.O.V's was necessary for this chapter so you can see both sides of what actually happened. The song Eren is singing is a slightly altered by me version of Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman! I keep hearing it everywhere and it's pretty damn catchy. I just really wanted to have Eren singing it in a really husky like voice while doing the same kind of sexual dancing as before because well who wouldn't love to see that? I know I would! I'd just like to take a moment to say thank you for all the support you guys have given me with writing this fic. All of your comments and kudos ect really mean a lot to me and really keeps me going when writing this. I don't want to disappoint any of you lovely people so thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. - Tash xo

**Eren's P.O.V**

_Sunday_

It's Sunday which means that today is Levi's day off. He had already left to go see some friends for the day leaving me in the apartment alone. I was rushing around and getting things packed and organized for going out tonight. My band managed to score another big gig in Rose Bar in the middle of the city. Excited wouldn't be the right word to describe how I feel right now. It's been a while since we've played anywhere but we've been practicing like crazy to unveil a new song cover at the show. I quickly put on my jacket and made my way out to the bar to get set up for the show.

Reiner, Bertholtd and Jean were already waiting for me by the time I arrived and they each greeted me with their usual pleasant smiles except for Jean even though we've been friends for years he still acts like i'm the worlds biggest asshole. We all make our way backstage to change into our stage outfits, mine consisting of an extremely tight pair of black skinnies, a plain white t-shirt and my signature leather jacket.

'Yo Eren come on it's time to start the show.' Reiner calls to me from the door.

'Yeah okay give me a second!' I call back and mess up my hair a little before leaving the room and heading to join the rest of the band side stage before we have to start. We have about 5 minutes to prepare ourselves for the show.

We all head out onto the stage earning cheers and shouts from the crowd which had gathered and I walked over to my mic stand and adjusted my mic to the right height and began to address the eager crowd.

'Hello Rose Bar! We are No Name and I hope you enjoy our show!' I yelled out earning more cheers from the crowd, a group of girls in the back cheering the loudest.

-

**Levi's P.O.V**

'Oh you should have seen him! He was full on rolling his hips in nothing but underwear and had no idea I was standing right there watching the whole thing.' I chuckled a little as I picked up my wine glass and took a sip from it. My friend Petra who was sitting at one side of me began to laugh, her ginger curls bouncing around as she did so.

'Well, why don't you give us a demonstration hm?' She laughed some more and looked at me. 'I'm sure it was really quite something.'

'Hell no. If you think i'm going to do that in here then you have another thing coming.' I replied and rolled my eyes at her. 'It was quite a sight. I mean there's no denying that the kid is attractive but he is my boss and i'm pretty sure he doesn't think of me like that.'

'Well, From things you've told me, i'm pretty sure he at least thinks like that a little about you. You underestimate your looks, Levi.'

'Oh shut up. If I was really that good looking i'd have a less shitty job.'

Some people began to shuffle out onto the stage and I suddenly remembered there was a band playing here tonight and I sighed to myself. Live music wasn't really my thing. I had just been hoping for a quiet drink with some friends.

'Hey are this band who are playing tonight any good?' I asked Petra who had focused her eyes on the stage.

'Oh yeah i've saw them before! They play in here at least twice a month and they're really good. Their frontman is a really cutie.' She gushed and giggled a little. Typical girl.

'Well then let's see just how good they are.'

The lights on the stage went dim and a tall boy with messy brown hair made his way to the mic and began to speak into it. My entire body froze when I recognised the familiar voice.

'Hello Rose Bar! We are No Name and I hope you enjoy our show!' The voice called out to the crowd.

'Eren..'

-

**Eren's P.O.V**

The lights came back on again and started to flash their usual bright colours as we set ourselves up for the last song of our set. My eyes scanned the crowd and my breathe caught in my throat when I noticed a familiar face sitting at the bar. Levi. What was he doing here? And who was the ginger girl sitting next to him? Girlfriend maybe?

'This one is a cover of a new song we have been working on! We're very excited to debut it here for you tonight.' I yelled into the mic as the music started to play. Things we're about to get all kinds of awkward.

_Don't need permission_

_Made my decision to test my limits_

_'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

_Start what I finished_

_Don't need no hold up_

_Taking control of this kind of moment_

_I'm locked and loaded_

_Completely focused, my mind is open_

_All that you got,_

_Skin to skin,_

_Oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, boy_

I sang into the mic in a slightly husky and smooth voice as I moved my hips a little in time with the rhythm of the song. I couldn't stop thinking about Levi out in the crowd listening to me sing and seeing me move like this. At least this time I had more clothes than just underwear on.

_Something 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous man_

_Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

_Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout_

I belted out as I moved my hips in the same way I had yesterday this time only 10x more sexual. I couldn't stop myself from making eye contact with Levi as I sang the rest of the song and moved my hips shamelessly. I'm pretty sure Jean and Reiner had noticed exactly who my little show was for but they both had no idea exactly how complicated it was. The set finished and we all left the stage to head to the bar for a drink.

'Wow that was incredible! Where did you learn to move and sing like that?' The ginger girl who was sitting next to Levi practically squealed in my ear.

'Oh it's nothing really. Just a lot of practice.' I laughed softly and offered her a soft smile.

'See Levi! Didn't I tell you they were good?!'

'Eren.' He said softly and looked over in my direction.

'Levi..'

The ginger girl known as Petra now looked incredibly confused by the small exchange and raised an eyebrow at Levi. 'Wait you two know each other?!'

'Uh.. Petra this is my boss, Eren.' Levi said softly and looked at her and suddenly she had a huge mischievous grin etched onto her face.

'It's so lovely to meet you Eren! Gosh aren't you just the cutest.' She smiled more and looked up at me. 'Has anyone ever told you just how gorgeous your eyes are?'

'Yep. Few times actually. I just don't see it.' I laughed softly and ran a hand through my now slightly sweaty hair.

'Oh hush!'

'Well I'm gonna get my drink and then head home.'

'alright! It was nice to meet you, Eren!'

'You too!'

'See you later, Eren.' Levi nodded in my direction and picked up his glass.

'Laters, baby.' I replied smoothly and suddenly felt my cheeks begin to heat up as Levi coughed a little almost spilling his wine that he had just picked up to take a sip of.

Laters baby? What the hell was that Eren? I know i'm still a little buzzed from the show adrenaline but why was I now flirting with my maid? I mean, Levi is attractive there's no denying that but i'm pretty sure he just see's me as his boss and nothing more. Well, Guess I just made things more awkward with the song and the dancing and the comment. There's no way i'll be able to face him when he gets home later. I might just go to bed early to avoid one hell of an embarrassing conversation but i'm sure that would only make things worse. I really don't want him to think i'm just avoiding him. Maybe he won't remember it and won't say anything about it. Maybe I should stop over thinking it. Levi is my maid and nothing more. All of the awkwardness will leave in a few days and things will be back to normal. As normal as they can be considering our situation.


	13. The One With The Surprise Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren regrets acting like an idiot the night before and tries to apologize to Levi only to be surprised by something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Very short and I mean very since it's just over 600 words long chapter for you guys! I have something exciting planned so I wanted to put this out there just to give you a taster of whats to come next! I had some time today to sit down and focus on where I want to go next with this thing and thus this little filler chapter if you will was born! There will be more exciting things to happen in the future. - Tash xo

I got up from my bed and scratched at my messy bed head a little. yikes. I needed a shower and I needed one now. The familiar smell of breakfast wasn't flowing through the appartment like usual so I figured Levi had decided to finish off some cleaning first before he did anything else. I wandered into the livingroom to collect a glass of water to cure my scratchy throat and noticed Levi, passed out on the couch, still in half of lastnight clothes. He only had on his shirt and no pants. I bit my lip and tried to focus my attention on a sleeping Levi and not on the bulge in his boxers. 

'Shit..' I mumbled quietly to myself as I looked at the sleeping figure. The only thing I could think to do in this moment was to wake Levi up. 

I carefully reached out a hand placing it on Levi's shoulder and began to shake him gently. 'Come on Levi wake up..' 

Levi started to stir a little as I shook him and once he was fully awake he sat up and looked down at his lack of pants and back up to me. 

'Shit.. Eren, how long was I out for?' He asked as he got up, pulling on his pants from lastnight to cover himself up.

'Um.. I think you must have passed out on the couch when you got home lastnight..' 

'Oh?'

'Yeah uh i'm gonna take a shower..'

And with that I had left again and headed in to take a nice warm shower to get rid of all the sweat and grossness from lastnights show. Thoughts of Levi being at my show and me acting like a total idiot were swirling around in my mind. Hopefully he had forgotten about everything and wouldn't bring it up. Once my shower was done I went back into my room to put on some clothes, hoping that Levi had at least started breakfast. My stomach was about to eat itself. 

I wandered into the kitchen and sure enough, Levi had changed, cleaned up and was making a start on some fresh eggs for me. As I watched him cook, My mind couldn't help but wander back to the image of him passed out on our couch. It wasn't the first time I had saw him asleep since he slept in my bed that one night but it was the first time I saw him properly with nothing but underwear on his lower half. For having small legs, they were quite toned and well built. 

As Levi sat down the plate of bacon and fresh eggs for me I decided now would be a good time to apologize for acting like an idiot lastnight. I put some eggs onto my fork and began to speak quickly. 

'So uh.. I'd like to um.. apologize for acting like an idiot lastnight you know it really was so-' My sentence was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips crashing downwards onto mine. Firm but smooth with just the right amount of pressure. As I started to kiss back it was broken. 

'L-Levi.. I..' 

'Shut up, Eren. Don't say anything.' 

Levi left the kitchen and headed off to the bathroom to clean, leaving me sitting with my breakfast, stunned at the situation which had just occured. Levi had just kissed me to shut me up and acted like it was nothing and here I was wishing he would do it again.


	14. The One With The Heated Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren & Levi have a fight and Levi quits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to write. We finally get to see a bit more of Eren & Levi's true colours in the sense that Levi is a bit of an asshole and Eren is really angry. I wonder what it was Levi wants to say mwahaha probably not what you're all thinking. Thank you for your continued support on this! It means a lot and I love each and every one of my faithful readers! - Tash xo

'Okay Levi what the hell? That's the second time you've kissed me and left me hanging like that!' I grumbled angrily as I threw up my hands after busting in my bathroom door to find Levi scrubbing at the tiles. 

'Shitty brat I just fucking washed those!' Levi growled as he turned around to look at me standing on the tiles that he had just freshly scrubbed. 

'This is my house. You are my maid. You do what I tell you! And you do not talk to me like that! I demand to know why you keep kissing me and then just wandering off? Like what the fuck?! Not cool, Levi!' 

'Listen brat, the only reason I did that was to shut you up. I couldn't give a rats ass about your shitty apologies. I didn't wanna hear it and clearly you wouldn't have listened if i'd tried to tell you that. Have you always been this much of a damn hot head?' 

'Hot head?! Well i'd rather be a damn hot head than a fucking clean freak!' That was a low blow and I knew it but where did he get off calling me a hot head in my own damn house. 'You know what, Levi? I don't think this situations is going to work out for us anymore. I think maybe it'd be better if you packed your things and went back to your agency. I'm going to be making a call as soon as possible.' 

'You know what? Fine. Find someone else that'll do your dirty work for you because I quit. You are insufferable. You are always so damn angry and you just don't give a damn about anyone besides yourself, Jaeger.' Levi spat as he threw the scrubbing brush onto the floor before he got up. 'I'm going to go pack my shit.'

I watched as Levi practically stormed out of the bathroom and into his room, slamming the door behind him. I had royaly fucked up. I had no idea how I would be able to fix this situation. I know deep down that telling Levi he had to go was something I had just said out of pure anger and that I didn't actually mean it. 

Truth is, since Levi started living here, I noticed a change. A big change. Despite my anger issues, I was definetly happier, the place was cleaner, I was eating better and I was actually making it to college on time. A huge part of me didn't want to go back to wearing the same shirt for three days or struggling to find clean underwear. My insides are so used to nice home cooked meals I don't think they could stomach another pop tart ever again. 

I had to leave for band practice soon so there was nothing I could do about it right now. I got myself ready to leave and decided that I would write Levi a quick note before I left. I took out my song lyrics notebook and a pen and began writing. 

Levi, I have to leave for band practice now and I would really appreciate it if you were still here when I get back. We need to talk about this. It's not something we can run away from. I'll bring home some dinner. - Eren x

There. That should do it. I tore off the page and placed it down on the kitchen counter so he would see it and picked up my keys before leaving for practice. I knew for a solid fact that practice was going to be terrible since there's no way i'll be able to concentrate with what happened between me and Levi. What if he's really gone when I get back? Am I really all he has..? I need to focus and get these thoughts out of my mind. Right now, I wish I had a do over button so I could rewind time to when Levi was semi flirty with me. I'd take that over heated and angry Levi any day. 

Practice was over before it even started. No one really bothered to show up today since they had some more important things to do so it ended pretty quickly. I stopped by my favourite italian resteraunt and picked up some Carbonara to take home for me and Levi. If Levi was still there when I got home.. I turned my key in the lock and stepped inside to find the place eerily quiet that was until a faint sound of humming could be heard from the kitchen. Levi..

'Hey Levi I brought home some car-' 

My sentence was cut off by a soft voice I wasn't so used to hearing. It was so much more gentle than the harsh one from this morning. It was really unexpected and I had no idea what he was about to say.

'Listen Eren, There's some things we need to talk about..'


	15. The One With The Sort Of Confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi opens up to Eren and makes a confession.

It's been 10 minutes. 10 whole minutes of excruciating silence. Levi has been sat across the table with a fresh cup of black tea, eyes staring into my soul, for 10 damn minutes. I wanted him to say something or give me a sign that it was okay for me to say something but I got nothing. Nothing but silence and uncomfortable stares. He looked nervous which wasn't something I ever thought he would be. Nervous. 

'You know Eren, First time I saw you I thought to myself damn this kid aint half bad looking.' Levi finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence and his heavy eye contact with me. 

'Oh uh thank you?' I said back a little confused by his sudden compliment on my appearance. 

'Would you let me finish? Damn brat.' 

I simply nodded at Levi as a sign that it was okay for him to continue what he was about to say, my nerves settling in again. 

'I wasn't going to let that get in the way of my professionalism or stop me from doing my job. You're still a shitty brat and that's never gonna change. but something has changed and i'm not quite sure what. Suddenly you don't feel like my boss to me anymore and you know i'm real shitty at explaining myself or things it's just not me.' 

I kept my full attention and focus on Levi as he spoke ignoring the continuous mentions of me being a shitty brat. What was he trying to say? That he feels like we're more friends? That he feels like we're nothing? 

'Eren I think I might have some feelings for you so I think it might be best if I leave for a while. My friend Petra said she'd be happy to let me stay for a while until I sort something out.' Levi said as he sipped from the warm tea in his cup, avoiding eye contact completely with me. 

'Feelings? What kind of feelings, Levi? You can't just say that and not tell me what kind..' 

'Oh jesus do I have to spell it out for you? I think I like you, Eren. Like as in crush as you college brats say.' 

'Y-You like me..?' 

'Jesus what's so hard to understand about that? Just forget we had this conversation. I'll pack my shit and be out of here in an hour.' Levi said as he stood up and headed towards his room. 

No way. I was not letting this conversation end here. Who tells someone they think they like them and then bails? I guess Levi that's who. Typical.

'Now hold on a minute, you can't just say shit like that and then leave!' I half yelled as I stood up from my chair quickly and turned in the direction of Levi. 'You wanna tell me why you like me? what made you like me?' 

'No Eren I don't. I told you, this conversation is over. I'm not gonna talk about it with you. Now let me pack so I can go.' 

'Oh so that's it? You're gonna pack and just leave me here? Did you ever think that maybe I want you around? And not just because you make awesome dinners and do my laundry but because despite the name calling and the awful attempts at humour i've actually grown to like having you around. I like your company.' 

'Oh give it a rest, Eren. No one ever wants me around. I'm insufferable. Why don't you go talk shit somewhere else hm?' Levi said back to me in an annoyed tone as he put some things into his suitcase. 

'So that's it then? You're gonna be a dick about this and leave?' 

'What the hell do you want me to do? Kiss you and tell you all the pretty things in the world to make you feel special? Aint gonna happen kid. Try again it's me we're talking about here. I forget about my own birthday so the chances of you getting your happy ending are a big fat zero.' 

'I never said I wanted those things from you! Hell I never even said I wanted anything from you! There you go again with your assumptions. You know maybe you should add permanent asshole to the special skills section of your resume.' 

Right now, I wasn't even sure what I wanted. Did I have feelings for Levi? Do I feel the same as he does? Who knows? I certainly don't but I wasn't about to let him leave. I truly meant what I said about enjoying his company. So yeah he is a bit of a judgemental asshole with awful jokes and that stupidly annoying smirk and those- oh god Eren you like him. 

'Well Eren, You look like the guy who's after his fairy tail ending and I hate to break it to you, but that's not with me. You may reciprocate my feelings but that doesn't mean we're right for each other. Now move out of my way so I can leave before things get any worse.' Levi sighed as he put his suitcase on the floor and began to wheel it through the door of his room and towards the front door of the apartment. 

'Please don't go..' 

Levi turned back to look at me with his usual cold and I couldn't care less about your problems stare before avoiding eye contact again. He opened up the door and wheeled his suitcase into the hall, standing there for a solid moment. He turned to look at me again and stayed quiet. 

'Brat.' 

'Levi..' 

And with that, the door to our apartment was closed and Levi was gone. I found myself on the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks as I had just let go of the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I didn't put up a good enough fight. I didn't do anything good to stop him. I just let him walk away and now i'm not even sure if he's going to come back..


	16. The One With The Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a surprise when he makes a decision to go see Eren again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hi guys! Sorry this is so short! I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging any longer or I think some of you may have died from the suspense hahaha! I've been pretty busy for a bit which is why there hasn't been any updates for you all. The next chapter will be a hell of a lot longer because there's so much I want to write about/explain. This is finally picking up and starting to get a little more interesting so i'm excited for where it's going to go. While i'm here, thank you all so much for voting, commenting ect ect. I had no idea this would end up popular when I started writing it but thank you all so much for your continued love and support. I appreciate all of it and each and every one of you so much! Happy reading! - Tash xo

Levi's POV

'Levi.. It's been three days already.. Are you ever going to go back? What are you going to do?' I could hear Petra talking as I finished up making my eggs.

Truth be told, I was miserable. More so than usual. Yeah Eren was a brat and a shitty one at that but surprisingly i'd gotten used to him and used to our routines around the house. It felt odd being here and not at the place I call home but after the way we had left things I had no idea what to do. What would I even say to him? Would he even want to see me?

'I don't know okay. Give me a break woman. I'll sort something alright?' I sighed as I plated up my eggs.

'Well, i'm leaving for work. Your sorry butt better not be here when I get back, Levi!' Petra warned me in her best threatning voice. She knew I wasn't scared of her but she tried her damn hardest to make me. Never worked. Not even once.

I let out another sigh as I quickly ate my breakfast and finished off the last of my tea. Sadly she was right. I had to do something. I couldn't just sit on my ass all day here wondering what could be or what might have been. After another half hour of debating with myself I left and headed to Eren's with my things. I knocked on the door quickly and awaited an answer.

A tall raven haired girl dress in casual yet stylish clothing with a big bright red scarf wrapped around her answered the door and gave me a questioning look.

'Eren's not here.' The girl said as she continued to practically stare me down. It didn't help that she had quite a few inches on me.

'Well, could you at least let me in? I live here!' I sighed and looked at her. 'I didn't have my key.'

'You live here? Eren never mentioned having a roommate.'

'Roommate? Ha. If that's what you want to call it. And who are you?'

'Who am I? I'm Eren's sister. And you have got some explaining to do shorty.'

After staring me down, insulting my height and asking too many questions, the raven haired girl who said her name was Mikasa finally let me inside. I was pretty pleased to see that while I was gone, Eren hadn't made too much of a mess and things were still pretty much the same. I put my suitcase back into my room and wandered back into the livingroom.

'So where have you been for the last 3 days then hm?' She asked as I sat myself down onto the couch.

'Not here thats where. Have you always been such a nosey brat?'

'And just where do you get off calling me a brat, shorty?'

'Oh ha ha like I haven't heard that one before. Is that all you got?' I smirked at her and folded my arms across my chest.

'Asshole. So, you wanna tell me what you're doing here?'

'I already told you! I live here damn it. I'm Eren's maid.'

'Wait, Maid? Why does Eren need a maid? And most importantly, why you?'

'Look are you just gonna insult me all afternoon because I really have better things that I could be doing like I don't know my job maybe?' I said a little angry sounding and looked at Mikasa who by now looked extremely pissed. Like she had been left put of some big family thing.

As she opened her mouth to say something in return the front door opened and closed again and a soft voice could be heard as well as the sound of shoes being kicked off.

'Hey Kasa i'm ba- Levi..?'


	17. The One With The Awkward Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is forced to explain his situation with Levi.

'Eren. Are you going to explain to me why this angry short ass claims to live here?' Mikasa asked as she shot me a confused glare and gestured to Levi who was sitting on the couch beside her, his usual bored and I couldn't give a shit look on his face as she spoke.

'Maybe because I do live here? What part of that don't you get?' Levi almost spat back to her.

I let out one almight sigh. This was not happening right now. I hadn't exactly told Mikasa about Levi yet through fear of her reaction. I knew she wasn't going to take it well. Ever since we were kids she has always been protective of me. A little too protective at times and it kind of gets on my nerves. I know she's just trying to look out for me but i'm not a kid anymore and I don't need a constant guard butting into my business.

'Mika. Levi is right. He does live here. He's my maid.' I said softly and looked over at her hoping she would finally let up about the situation and stop grilling my lodger like a cop would a prisoner.

'Maid? Eren why in gods name do you need a maid hm? And where has he been for the past few days?' She asked still pretty angry about the whole thing even though there really was no reason for her to be.

I sat myself down on the couch opposite the one the other two were sitting on and carefully threaded my fingers through my desperately needing a trim hair. The last thing I wanted was for my hot head sister and my sassy maid to be arguing with each other.

Levi couldn't have picked a worse time to come home. But even though his timing sucks, I was thankful to see him again. My heart did a little dance as I walked through the door and saw him sitting but it quickly sunk again once I realized he was arguing with Mikasa.

'Did you see the place before I moved in? Of course the brat needs a maid.' Levi snorted as he got up from the couch. 'Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to get started on the kitchen. I can practically smell grease from here.' And with that he was off in search of his cleaning supplies, leaving me alone with Mikasa.

I was mentally preparing myself for the long lecture I know I was about to recieve about letting strangers into your home and about trusting people and why didn't I tell her. She was always like this.

Of course I missed her when she wasn't around since we were close growing up but most of me is thankful that she doesn't go to college around here so I don't have to deal with her nagging often. So I don't have to deal with her and Levi arguing all the time. She just wasn't the same since our mom died. It really broke her and I know that even now, she still misses her dearly as do I.

'Eren. I think you have some serious explaining to do.' She said softly as she folded her arms over her chest and tried to soften her glare but it just didn't work. She forever looked intimidating even when she tried not to.

'There is nothing wrong with Levi. He cooks and cleans. That's it. There's nothing else too it.' Expect for maybe the part where we kissed twice and both have feelings for each other but he's too stubborn as shit to actually admit that properly out loud.

'Are you sure that's all it is? I don't want to find out there's anything going on.'

'Look, Mikasa, i'm fine. Levi is just my maid okay? There is nothing to worry about.'

She simply nodded her head at me and opened her mouth to speak but as she did so she was cut off by the apartment door swinging wide open and a Hanji, her usual shit eating grin plastered onto her face came bounding through the door.

'Ah Eren! Oh- Hi Mikasa! Is your friend still here?'

'Friend?' Mikasa raised an eyebrow at her.

'Yes the short one with the raven hair. Always looks like he needs to take a shit with the grumpy look on his face.'

'You mean Levi?'

'Ah yes that's the one!' Hanji beamed as she nodded her head in a quick motion, reminding me of those bobble head toys you used to get free in your cereal.

'Eren?' Mikasa asked as she looked over at me with a stern look again.

'Uh.. I can explain..'

'Well, you better get started then. You have a lot of explaining to do.'

Shit. How was I going to explain this one? I lied to my friends and now they were about to find out that this whole situation was one big lie to avoid any drama. I guess it's too late for that now..


End file.
